Shared Destinies
by Neliel Odderschvank
Summary: Una reflexión de Dino sobre el tipo de relación que mantiene con Hibari y sus sentimientos hacia él. D18. Shonen-ai. Breve Oneshot.


_En fin... es cortito y un poco flojo, pero espero que esto ayude a fomentar el D18 (Dino x Hibari) por estos lares. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Dino, primera persona, presente, bla bla bla... Espero que lo disfrutéis. Los reviews son agradecidos._

_Dysclaimer: Ni Dino, ni Hibari ni ninguno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! me pertenecen (desgraciadamente)._

* * *

Nuestras respiraciones chocan. Como choca el filo de dos espadas al cruzarse sus caminos; como choca el viento huracanado contra un muro, desesperado por pasar al otro lado.

Separo levemente mis labios; nuestros alientos se mezclan, bailan al son de un baile al que sólo fueron invitados nuestros cuerpos. Mi mente se enturbia por momentos, pero cuanto más te miro, más distante te veo; y eso ya no sé si me preocupa o me relaja. Después de tantas batallas; tantas horas pasadas juntos, perdidas o ganadas; después de tanta compenetración de movimientos, de pensamientos, de palabras; siento que todavía estás a kilómetros de mí; y eso, no sé si me excita o me asusta. Todavía, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y me pierdo en la abrumadora oscuridad de tu mirada, siento un abismo que nos separa a zancadas. No estás a mi alcance, y lo mejor de todo es que eso me gusta.

Todavía no soy merecedor de ti, y ese es un reto que con mucho gusto, estoy dispuesto a superar.

Fuiste alumno de mi látigo, ahora permíteme que tu maestro, sea yo. Déjame que te enseñe lo que nunca viví, deja que profesor y alumno, aprendan juntos.

Poso una mano sobre la pared en la que te apoyas tan soberbiamente, como si esto que estuviera pasando ahora mismo no fuera nada más que un molesto imprevisto pasajero. Poco a poco, te voy privando de tu espacio vital. Mantienes nuestro juego de miradas, sereno, prepotente; sin mover ni un solo músculo facial. Sin embargo, he notado que tus pulsaciones han aumentado, que tu respiración es más irregular, y que tu aliento se ha vuelto más cálido. Claro que esto son detalles casi imperceptibles para cualquiera, sobretodo tratándose del gran Hibari Kyoya; pero para mí no, para mí son algo tan obvio como que al final de cada día, llegará la noche. Y es que no eres ni más ni menos que uno más, alguien que sobresale, eso sí, pero ante todo, una persona. Como todas las demás, con sus defectos, virtudes y sentimientos. Lo único que te hace especial es esa falsa indiferencia hacia todo y hacia todos, respaldas tu miedo en ella, sin embargo, yo soy capaz de verlo, soy capaz de ver a través de ti. Soy capaz de verte.

Acerco la mano libre a tu cara, y para mi sorpresa, no haces nada por evitarlo. Deslizo las puntas de mis dedos por la línea de tu mandíbula mientras aproximo lentamente mi cara a la tuya. En el fondo, me lo esperaba. En el fondo, sé que soy el único que de verdad te conoce, y tú también lo sabes, y mientras que yo tiro de esa ventaja, tú te escudas en tu indiferencia. Una y otra vez. Como siempre, y como siempre harás. Y como siempre, yo lo sabré... y tú lo sabrás.

Las puntas de nuestras narices se rozan al compás de las yemas de mis dedos, recorro tu mejilla con mi nariz, acariciándola suavemente, sin prisa. ¿O a caso tú tienes prisa? Qué va... ¿cómo iba a tener prisa el gran Hibari?, ¡él siempre lo tiene todo bajo control!

Hasta yo, admito estar sublevado a ti, como hipnotizado por una fuerza superior a mis fuerzas. Me haces dudar. ¿Lo qué estoy haciendo es por mi propia voluntad o es lo que tu esperas que haga?

Sonrío.

Tenemos intereses comunes, lo demás son daños colaterales.

Mis dedos llegan a tu barbilla y, aunque soy consciente de que no seré capaz de alzar tu cara ante mí, disfruto íntimamente de mi pequeño control. Y aquí es donde vuelvo a dudar, no sé si soy dueño de la situación o esclavo de tus deseos.

Créeme si te digo que me entregaría a ti en cuerpo y alma, igual que tú, tarde o temprano te doblegarás ante mí, igual que mi látigo doblegó a tus tonfas, y te llegaré a doblegar en un combate a muerte, idéntico al combate actual, ambos luchando por la vida. Por escapar desesperadamente el uno del otro y a la vez, atraernos hasta llegar a fundirnos en un solo ser.

Sujeto tu mentón delicadamente, y mientras mi otra mano prosigue imperceptible, apoyada en la pared; voy ejerciendo una ligera presión de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. No te resistes. Esa impasibilidad tuya me hace temerte aún más... pero escucha, escucha los latidos de mi corazón, está sincronizado con el tuyo. No puedes huir de tu propia esencia. Estás atado a una realidad que pretendes esquivar, que crees que no es tuya.

Y estás equivocado.

Déjame... déjame que te enseñe que vivir como los demás no es tan malo, que ser uno más por una vez, es hasta satisfactorio. Déjame hacerte sentir... déjame sentirte...

Sin más preámbulos, llevado por la excitación irrefrenable del momento, poso mis labios toscamente sobre los tuyos, en nuestro primer beso. Dulce, brusco, e inesperado. Quizás, una representación material de la situación en sí. Una representación de mis propios sentimientos.

No fue un beso correspondido, pero ya me lo esperaba.

Separé nuestros labios, con calma, haciéndote sufrir en lo más hondo de ti, como sólo yo sé que puedo hacer. Y cuando ya creí que todo había acabado, que mi arrebato pasional no había servido absolutamente de nada, cuando ya empecé a imaginar nuestro futuro juntos, o más bien, separados... agarras mi labio inferior con tus dientes, quizás tratas de darme a entender así, a tu manera, que no quieres que me vaya. Quizás me estés escarmentando por mi osadía. Quizás esté pensando demasiado y no me esté dejando llevar, al final seré yo el frío y calculador y no tú. Qué vueltas da la vida...

Un hilillo de sangre se escurre barbilla abajo hasta gotear ligeramente el suelo. Sueltas el amarre violentamente y te relames. No quepo en mí. Después de esto, sigo mirándote a los ojos, y sigo encontrándome con la misma barrera de siempre, imposible de penetrar. Sigo chocando contra tus pupilas oscuras sin obtener respuesta, como un mosquito extraviado que, creyendo encontrar la luz del sol, dio a parar con una bombilla.

Sin pronunciar palabra, me empujas, me rozas levemente con una de tus armas en señal de advertencia, y te alejas. Me das la espalda. Y me echas una última mirada rebosante de esa inquebrantable indiferencia que tanto te caracteriza.

Creo que eres tan predecible como yo, creo que, son tantas las cosas que nos diferencian, que ese es el auténtico éxito de esta relación. Nos complementamos, eres lo que siempre me faltó. Estás tan lejos que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por tu luz.

Con una sonrisa inexpresiva dibujada en mi cara, me meto las manos en los bolsillos, y, sin perder más tiempo, doy media vuelta, como si nada hubiese pasado; tomo el rumbo contrario al tuyo.

Caminos separados que se volverán a encontrar.

_Si veo que tiene éxito, puede que lo continue o, en su defecto, escriba más D18. Un saludo._


End file.
